


Morse Code

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morse Code, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Steve is sending Tony a message through morse code during a meeting.





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deleting my tumblr, so I'm gonna be posting a few things from there that never ended up here. I hope you enjoy!

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tony’s eyelid twitched once, an old battle scar - or so to say - from the countless of meetings he’d had to attend when he’d really needed to sleep for twelve hours. In the front of the room, near the door, Fury was talking. Talking and talking. Just babbling on for what felt like hours while the Avengers tried to listen. Tony had started tuning him out about twenty minutes ago, which had resulted in boredom. There was only so much you could stare at in this room.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Tony turned his head slightly to the right to watch Steve on the far end of the table, two seats away from him. His eyes were on Fury, but Tony could tell his attention was elsewhere. Back straight, head held high, but there was something in his gaze that gave him away. It was too blank.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

Tony’s eyes journeyed from Steve’s face to his hand, watching the index finger tap the table in an inconsistent rhythm. It seemed too random for Steve to not be aware he was doing it. More like he was tapping out the words of a song than the beat.

Tony turned back to Fury, realizing he’d been looking away for too long and he really didn’t feel like getting called on like a student. Fury was still talking. Talking and talking. Pointing to something on the powerpoint behind him. Insignificant things.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

Tony was more aware of Steve’s tapping now, and his ears strained to try to recognize what he was spelling out. What song was stuck in that man’s head that was managing to get him through this ordeal? Tony would have whatever he was having, please and thank you.

_Taap, tap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, tap. Tap._

His eyes widened as he understood, and it was a battle to not snap his head to the side to stare at Steve. Instead, he turned his head slowly, almost hesitatingly, to meet Steve’s eyes. Steve was looking straight at him now, head still turned toward Fury, but eyes on him. The mischief in those eyes matched the slight smirk on his lips.

Steve knew that Tony understood.

Tony licked his lips, looking at Steve’s hand again when his gaze returned to the front of the room. The finger wasn’t moving constantly, but when it was, it was telling him exactly what Steve wanted to do to him. He watched the slight movement. Watched how it made a vein twitch. Watched the slight movement of the bone. Watched how it made the paper towel next to Steve’s glass flutter just a little bit. He watched and watched, just like Fury talked and talked, and he kept interpreting the code over and over again until there was no doubt.

 _Tickle_.

_Taap, tap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, tap. Tap._

Three times over now before each pause. All Tony could do was watch the finger. He knew that if he looked at Steve’s face again he’d give something away.

But boy was he flustered by the end of the meeting. He almost didn’t want it to end.

Almost.

“Got my message?” Steve asked innocently as they all filed out of the room to go claim an elevator or two.

“Loud and clear,” Tony replied, his voice somewhat high pitched. “You’re cruel, you know.”

“Oh, I know, but I was bored.” He paused by a window and let the other Avengers walk past. With his eyes on the street down below, he said, “Besides. It’s not like you didn’t like it.”

Tony hummed. “Should I be worried that you know me so well?”

“Why worry when it’s all beneficial for you?”

They stood there in silence for a moment, until they were certain the others had left the floor. Steve started walking first, and Tony hurried after. He rarely felt out of control like this, but he couldn’t say he hated it.

“Some meeting, huh?” Steve said as they waited for the next elevator, praying they would be alone.

Tony groaned automatically. “Don’t remind me. Fury really needs to learn how to summarize things better.”

Steve laughed. “The first ten minutes were all right.”

“And the other 50 nearly killed me.”

“Was I at least able to keep you occupied?”

The elevator arrived, and their prayers had been heard. “Oh, thoroughly so. I need to thank you somehow.”

They stepped inside. “I have a proposal, if you want to hear it.”

Tony pressed the button for the bottom floor. “Do tell.”

The doors closed. “You seem to be somewhat fluent in morse code.”

They started moving. “As if you weren’t aware of it when you started sending me messages. You _do_ know some of the others understand it too, right?”

Steve turned to face him. “Does it matter?”

Tony shifted his weight. “I guess not.”

Steve tilted his head. “About my proposal.”

Tony licked his lips. “I’m all ears.”

Steve grinned. “I think you know what I want.”

Tony let out a nervous laugh. “I suppose I do.”

“So you in?”

“Always.”

“You in _now_?”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“But-”

“What?”

“We won’t be alone for too long.”

“I can take care of that.”

“Was this your plan all along?”

“Maybe.”

“I like this side of you.”

“I know.”

The elevator stopped.

Tony blinked in surprise.

Steve removed his hand from the button labeled emergency stop.

And then they set to work.

Steve pushed Tony against the wall, trapping him while his hands found his hips. Tony gasped, a giggle escaping his lips, and another and another, until the limited space was full of his laughter, almost suffocating them both. The sweetest death, in his opinion.

“Shit!”

“You like that?” Steve asked, his breath tickling his neck due to their proximity. His hands tickling him more due to his intentions.

“Yehehes,” he replied, torn between throwing his head back and scrunching up his shoulders to protect the tender skin beneath his chin.

“Good.” Tony could hear Steve’s grin in his voice. Could imagine how amused and fond it was. “What’s your opinion on morse code?”

This wasn’t the first time they’d attempted to hold a conversation while Steve was tickling Tony to pieces. Granted it never worked very well, but Tony somehow decided to humor him.

“It’s effective,” he said through his laughter.

“You think it could be effective now?”

“Sohorry?”

“You think your skin will react well to me speaking to you through it?”

 _Oh_.

Oh shit.

Okay.

“You can try.”

So try Steve did. Grabbing Tony’s wrists to keep them over his head with one hand while the other went for the bare skin of his lower belly where his shirt was riding up. _Tickle, tickle, tickle_ , his poking finger said, tapping out the code against his sensitive skin. Over and over while Tony laughed helplessly, the safe word nowhere near his mouth.

_Taap, tap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, taap, tap, tap. Tap._

_Tickle._


End file.
